In My Head
by AJ Lee Rhodes
Summary: Casey Dallas is a WWE Diva and she is heartbroken but not really when her boyfriend Sean Waltman or X-Pac was caught cheating on her. So what happens when Casey is seen talking to the Acolytes Protection Agency. What happens when of the members has his eye on her and has for awhile.


**Chapter 1 Invisible **

-Casey Dallas-1999-

Getting up I thought of the next move that I was going to do. I smiled and tucked my red hair behind my ear. I waited for my opponent to get up when she did I ran at her knocking her down to the mat. Her head smacking against the mat, I pulled her leg and up and waited for the referee to count. My opponent kicked out. I grunted in frustration and slightly pulled my hair. I picked her up by her hair. I wrapped my arm around her head and brought her face down into the mat. I turned her over and pinned her shoulders down.

I heard the sweet sound of the final slap of the referee's hand to the mat. I pulled away and stood up smiling. The crowd going mad I had just won the Woman's championship. It was my second championship and I couldn't believe what just happened. I waited for the referee to hand me my new belt and raise my hand. It was a dream come true and I was standing here the champion. I am so proud of myself.

"Casey is beside herself in pride. And you know what she deserves this belt. She had fought every day to get where she is now. And now she has what she came here for" Jerry Lawler said I smiled at his words.

"I couldn't agree more King" Jim Ross said I took the belt and my hand was in the air. I was happy and I am leaving here a champ like I said I was going to on Raw.

I was handed a mic and put it to my lips. "Thank you to all those who supported me this is dedicated to my fans who have stood behind me all this time and to my family. I also want to thank the one guy who was always there for me who cares about me and I have to say I wouldn't be here without him." As I said this X-Pac's theme played and he walked down to the ring.

I had the Championship belt on my shoulder as he walked up the steps. I smiled and he walked over to me.

"I have got to say that was the best match I have ever seen well besides mine." He said I beamed and he leaned over and kissed me lightly on the lips. The crowd booing I smiled into the kiss and pulled away.

"I don't think the men in the crowd are too pleased with the relationship between these two." Jim Ross said.

"Who wouldn't want to date Casey she is one of the hottest diva's around in the WWE" Jerry replied I knew him well enough that I knew that he was just saying that.

"Come on babe let's go celebrate" X-Pac said as we walked out of the ring and behind the gorilla. We pulled away from each other and went our separate ways. It was all for show not for real at least not anymore it wasn't. Not since I caught him and Tori going at it in our hotel room. I hated him. I wanted nothing to do with him but I had to do it for the show. I had to do what my boss said. People watched to see the relationship between X-Pac and Casey.

It's only been two days since I learned what I did. It killed me. We had only been together for about six months and he found somebody else to sleep with. I couldn't walk anymore the pain in my chest was so strong that it made me stop walking. I pushed my back against the wall and slide down the belt on my lap my knees held my head. My arms wrapped around my legs and held them tight to my body. Tears flowed from my eyes for the first time. I was in a hall nobody ever came down so I was okay. I don't cry in front of people. I hated to cry in front of people, I hated showing my weaknesses.

Sad thing is I really didn't have that many feelings for him but it still hurt to know that I wasn't good enough for him. I really don't get why I was even crying over it. It wasn't that good of a relationship anyways but really if he wasn't happy then he should have said something. I was a girl at heart every girl is. No girl should be treated that way. Why cheat it's stupid. When you can tell the other person that you aren't happy in the relationship why cheat. I hate cheaters. It's all that has happened to me. When I came to the WWE I had boyfriend and we were engaged to be married but when I came home three months later I found another woman's things in my apartment. I asked him who they belonged to and he admitted that he had been seeing someone else. It hurt but he had the guts to tell me. It hurt but I soon got over it and moved on. Now he the girl he was with is happily married and we are still friends. But Sean didn't have the guts to tell me. He didn't even admit to it when the girl was in the room next to him in nothing.

"Hey look its little Diva" a southern voice said. I looked up and saw the face of Bradshaw. His long black hair was in face as he looked down at me. I wiped my eyes and wrapped my arms around my legs again. "Don't tell me you are upset that you won the Championship" He said I looked down.

"That's not why I am crying so just walk away" I say to him.

"Faarooq Little Diva is upset maybe we could make her feel better with some beer and poker" Bradshaw said. I looked up at him and stared. Why did he want to help me? I wasn't anything special and he never looked my way before. Why now. I didn't know but maybe I could hang with the Acolytes for a while.

Standing I picked up my championship belt and followed Bradshaw and Faarooq to their office. I walked through the wall less door and sat down at the table next to Bradshaw.

"You have money right" Bradshaw asked me I nodded and pulled a bundle from my bra.

"I keep it there for emergencies" I say to him he nods and started dealing out the cards.

"You know how to play right" Faarooq asked me I silently cursed. I didn't know how to play so I shook my head. "Really well I guess we can teach you the basics" He said I smiled.

~Bradshaw~

Casey was close enough to touch every once and while our arms would brush and I would get this tingling in my body. She always seemed at ease when it happened. I have always admired the young diva she was talented and has won her second Woman's title. She really deserved it. I watched the match and noticed how she had been in control of Ivory the whole match. She really dominated her opponent like she is doing to me and Ron right now.

I can't believe she has never played poker before because she is kicking our ass. Suddenly she speaks up.

"You guys are the APA right" She asked I nodded. "Well I have a job for you and I will give all your money back and what I chipped in tonight" She said.

"What is it" I asked her

"Well I have a little problem and next Monday I would like to hire you accompany me to X-Pac's match and when his opponent throws him out of the ring or when the match is over your choice. I want you to attack him" She said she wanted us to attack her boyfriend. The look on her face was unreadable. I did notice a bit of tension when she brought him out after she won her match.

"Why" I asked her.

"It is none of your concern. I am hiring you both and you don't have to ask why alright" She said sternly

"Alright" I say shaking her hand and nodding she smiled and we resumed our game. She won again but at the end of the show she gave all the money to us and went to leave. I grabbed her shoulder.

"What" She asked me when she turned around.

"Was X-Pac the reason you were crying in the hall before" I asked her she didn't look at me. For some reason I wanted to beat him right there I knew he to have done something to her for her to be like this. Vengeful at him he cheated maybe I don't know but I am going to enjoy every minute of next Monday.

"Yeah and goodnight John" she said and walked away.

"Goodnight little diva" I say to her back I knew she couldn't hear me but I still said it. I was actually happy that they were over. He wasn't good for her anyways. If I were him I would treat her like a queen like she deserves. She can take care of herself but everyone needed someone on their side.

~Casey~

I walked back to my car and opened the door. I only had two beers and the hotel was only a few blocks away. I put my duffle bag in the seat next to me and I started the car. I was about to back up when suddenly there was a knocking on the window. I looked to see Sean standing there looking upset. I rolled down the window.

"What do you want" I asked him.

"You to forgive me I am sorry it only happened once with her. Casey I really like you" He said I shook my head.

"I really didn't like you all that much but it still hurt that you would cheat on me. I mean really I wasn't doing that to you and I hope that you have a good life Sean. I would like to get back to my room and get some sleep. I have a photo shoot that was scheduled if I won my match. I need to look my best so goodbye" I say rolling my window up and pulling out of the Arena parking garage.

I got to the hotel and went straight to my room. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. I stripped and got in the warm water. My body embraced the warm water on my sore muscles. I couldn't believe what I put into that match tonight I did moves I have never done before in the ring. I am so glad that I learned them because if I hadn't I wouldn't be champion right now. I would be the same plain Casey. But now I am champion and would get the respect I deserved. I wasn't a bitch who knows now that I have a championship belt I would be turning heel. Creative thought it was a good idea. A new heel Woman's Champion a better one at that. I didn't mind I have been face since I came into the WWE. And it was getting quite boring.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped one of the white fluffy towels around my body. I took another and dried my hair. I looked in the mirror and stared at my reflection. I looked terrible I mean doesn't anybody after they find out that their boyfriend is cheating on you. I wouldn't give him the time of day ever again. It's happened twice in my life and I won't still be friends with Sean it wasn't going to happen. It was over between us there will be no us again. I was officially staying relationship free for a really long time. I wasn't in the mood for more heart break it was too hard for me to handle anymore.


End file.
